vulmisfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
The Before Times * The Crucible violently comes into existence within Malaborn. * Magic and Life are created by The Crucible. * The Crucible gives birth to the Gods and the Devils. * The Gods and the Devils leave The Crucible to begin creating Malaborn. * The Gods and the Devils create Alidrah, Melix, and Duu. * The Gods create The Afterworld. * The Devils create The Underworld. * The Gods and Devils become allies and forge a pact between one another. * The Gods create The Eternal Plane of Life and the Devils create a She Devil by the name of Tialor. * Tialor is given this new plane of existence and she is given the title, Tialor She Devil of The Eternal Plane of Life. * The Devils find out why the Gods created The Eternal Plane of Life and they invade The Afterworld, During the Deity Wars the Gods and Devils created elemental armies to fight for them. * The Devils break the pact and burn several cities in The Afterworld to the ground. * The Gods forged a new kind of army, an army made of solid gold with the power to destroy any and all who entered The Afterworld. * The Devils were unable to create an army that could destroy these golden legions, so they retreated back into The Underworld. * The Gods and Devils create The Divine Council so that there would be no more war between the deities. * The deities reach an agreement and they decide to create mortal life by using the powers of Kiivah She Devil of Mortal Life. * The deities create magical objects that are scattered throughout the realm for the mortals to find. * The deities created the Galithier, they were given Alidrah and they were to be the only race to live upon this planet. * The Galithier built cities, town, forts, underground structures, massive structures, mines, and quarries all over the mega continent that they called Zether. * Massive walls were built to separate the six different holds of Zether and six leaders were chosen by the people of Zether. * The Galithier run out of room on their mega continent. * The Galithier declare war upon one another. * The Massive walls that the Galithier built crumble as war tares Zether apart. * After The Galithier Wars lead to the deaths of well over half of their race, the six leaders see that further war will only lead to the end of their entire race. * The Galithier destroy the civilization that they've built for themselves and migrate to the lower left corner of Zether. * When the Galithier built their first city they knew that they needed a King to lead them through the coming years. The First Era Year 1 * Valkarth Vormont is crowned King of the Galithier. * King Valkarth renames his races to The Ancient Ones since the name Galithier is tied to too much death. * King Valkarth orders realizes that his race will not be the only one to rise on Zether. * King Valkarth orders the strongest of his race to cause a massive earthquake. * Zether separates into twelve different continents. Year 5 * The Ancient Ones begin building their civilization for the second time. * King Valkarth names their continent Morgept, after his first born daughter. * The Ancient Ones finish building their capital city, Nor-Liivar. * The Ancient Ones build mines all across Morgept. Year 6 * Byjor Vorlum is born * King Valkarth crowns four Lords to rule over the four other holds that are still being built. Year 12 * The Ancient Ones finish building their five holds on Morgept. * The Gods bestow a solid gold crown onto King Valkarth, this crown is called The Crown of Morgept by the Gods. * King Valkarth learns of the powers that The Crown of Morgept holds after he bends one of his servants to his will. * King Valkarth vows to never allow anyone (including himself) to use The Crown of Morgept in such a way ever again. Year 13 * A new race known as the Dragons rise from tribes to form their kingdoms. * The Dragons claim one of the largest continents on Alidrah and call it The Valley of Fire. * The Dragons start building their kingdoms. * The Ancient Ones see the Dragons as a threat, but King Valkarth sees no reason to go to war over the feeling that something might happen. Year 18 * The Dragons see The Ancient Ones as a threat and declare war upon them. * The War of Fire begins. * The Ancient Ones create the first forge and anvil. Year 20 * The Ancient Ones push the Dragons back to The Valley of Fire, thus bringing an end to The War of Fire. * The Dragons respect the sheer power of the half giants and they create a statue of gold that resembles King Valkarth, they offer it to the King as a sign of peace. * King Valkarth accepts their peace offering so that the two races may one day be allies. Year 21 * Four Dragon Kings are Crowned: Niireth of the West, Coslu of the North, Zorketh of the East, and Booku of the South. * King Valkarth has his golden statue moved to Nor-Liivar. * King Valkarth forms the beginnings of a council with two of the four Dragon Kings, Niireth of the West and Booku of the South. * King Valkarth names this new council The Royal Council. Year 22 * Coslu of the North and Zorketh of the East join The Royal Council after it is made clear that those who join the council will receive soldiers from Morgept to protect their borders. * Niireth of the West is assassinated by his three sons. Morji of the West, Niireth II of the West, and Bellzor of the West. * The Sons of Niireth of the West take over their father's kingdom. * The three dragon kings declare war against The Royal Council.